


The Red Stroke

by Sakura_the_red_panda



Category: Star Crossed Myth
Genre: F/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_the_red_panda/pseuds/Sakura_the_red_panda
Summary: MC thinks back on her first night with Zyglavis.
Relationships: Zyglavis/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth)
Kudos: 4





	The Red Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the song, or Zyglavis. 
> 
> Star Crossed Myth and Zyglavis are owned by Voltage 
> 
> The Red Strokes is owned by Garth Brooks and his record label.
> 
> This song came out 25 years ago (1995) and to this day remains one of my favourites. I came across it again on amazon music and it made me think of a few fandoms I love, but Zyglavis’ sequel and musings on love, fit the best. 
> 
> I was originally going to do Masquerade Kiss’ Yuzuru Shiba as he is very passionate.

I was sitting in the bath thinking back on everything that had happened up to this point. When a song I love came on. Humming along with the song, I couldn’t help the smile that came across my face. When I really listened to it, it reminded me of when we first made love. With that I started to sing my heart out to the song. Memories fueling my singing.

_Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine_

_Two shadows starting to softly combine_

_The picture they're painting Is one of the heart_

_And to those who have seen it It's a true work of art_

Zyglavis had risked everything for me. Nearly getting himself annihilated in the process. In a way I was still angry at him for that. But that night he looked at me with this tender look, despite how tired he was and asked if he could hold me. Most of my anger had melted right then and there.

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Passions uncaged_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn) Burning the night like the dawn_

Kissing me in a way I had never been kissed before, he pulls me under him, taking his time to undress me. I felt breathless just from a few kisses. I never thought passion could feel so powerful or so good. I didn’t want to end. Smiling when he saw my glazed over look, he began to tease my nipples. I couldn’t help but moan and arch into his hand. I wanted more, I wanted the ache to go away, but no matter how much I tired, he wouldn’t give me what I desired.

_Steam on the window, salt in a kiss_

_Two hearts have never pounded like this Inspired by a vision_

_That they can't command_

_Erasing the borders_

_With each brush of a hand_

“Please Zyglavis. I feel like I am dying.” I moan, looking at him pleading him to end the sweet torture he was inflicting on my body. Chuckling, he moves down my body, kissing, licking, and nipping as he follows, my torso down to my pelvis. Kissing my hips, he gently blows on my opening. I gasp and try to move away. Gripping my hips, he does it over and over.

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Passions uncaged_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn) Burning the night like the dawn_

Once I can take no more, he spreads my lips open like a flower, and begins to tease my clit with his tongue making me moan and gasp even more. This time I was fighting to get away as the pleasure was too much for me to handle. “That’s it, my sweet, let it take you.” When he says those words, I fall to pieces. Even masturbating I had never had such a powerful orgasm. 

_Oh, the blues will be blue and then jealous’ green_

_But when love picks its shade it demands to be seen_

After I calm down a bit, he takes my hand and runs it down his body in an effort to get me to touch him. Taking the hint, I run my hands all over his body, missing the one spot he wants me to touch the most. Finally giving in, I stroke my hand over the head and he gives me a strangled moan. Feeling a bit more confident in myself now, I start stroking him, up and down. Firmly, softly, fast, slow, you name it, I did it, just to keep him on edge. 

_Oh, the red strokes Passions uncaged Thundering moments of tenderness rage_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn) Burning the night like the dawn_

When he finally had enough, Zyglavis pulls me so my legs are around his hips and he is settled between my thighs. I see that smirk I know all too well, as he teases me with the head of his cock. I arch up trying to get him to enter me, he doesn’t at first, then allows himself to slowly enter me, inch by inch. We both moan at the feeling of our bodies becoming one. 

Slowly he starts to thrust, testing the waters on how much I can take. Once we get a rhythm going, it isn’t long until I feel yet another orgasm building. Whimpering that I am going to come, he kisses me hard as I go over, and soon I can feel hot pulses of liquid inside of me, and Zyglavis, moans loudly. I realize my orgasm threw him, into his. 

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Passions uncaged_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage_

_Oh, the red strokes_

_Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn) Burning the night like the dawn_

Later that night, when he thought I was asleep, he told me how he felt and how it was me who gave him the strength to come back for the brink of death. I laid quietly, listening to everything he was saying, filling my heart with so much love I felt I was going to explode. 

Feeling him shift in beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist, I feel him finally fall into the deep slumber the king told us to expect. Rolling over in his arms, I kiss his forehead and tell him I love him. When I do that, he shifts, smiles and snuggles his head into my breasts. With that, I finally relax enough to fall asleep. 

_Steam on the window, salt in a kiss_

_Two hearts have never pounded like this_

Still sitting in the bath singing my heart out I hear a chuckle, I look over to see the minister of punishments himself, leaning against the door frame, legs and arms crossed, a small smile playing on his lips and stormy grey eyes watching me closely. 

“If I hadn’t come when I did, you would have had 11 unwanted guests, my sweet siren. Your voice is lovely.” He whispered into the room, I still heard him and flushed a deep red. 

“Mind telling me, got you singing like that?” I nod, at him and take a deep breath while I step out of the bath, wrapping me up in a towel I tell him how the song reminded me of our first night together and he smiles that enchanting smile once again. 

Pulling me into the bedroom, he lays me down and says “Salt in a kiss. Our hearts have never pounded like this.” 

I smile and we spend a whole night, reliving the memories together.


End file.
